1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction of concrete structures, and particularly to an assembly and means for pouring reinforced rectangular concrete structures.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
The construction of culverts and other rectangular cross section masonry structures typically requires that before concrete can be poured a maze of forms and reinforcement bar supports must be set and aligned and secured in place. Until now, the general practice has been to construct with lumber custom frameworks for each section of a structure, and then where additional sections are required, repeat the process one or many times until all sections are poured. This process is extremely costly, and it is the object of this invention to provide a system of removable supports and forms which may be rapidly put in place, removed, and reinstalled to effect a greatly expanded rate of construction with the same manpower, and, of course, to effect a substantial saving in cost.